


Umbrage

by Dislacie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debo estar bromeando al estar creyendo que con ese hanyō me basta, porque, yo sé que a él no le basta conmigo... Porque creo que con oler y parecerme un poco a ella, no es suficiente. No soy Kikyō. [ONE-SHOT ~ InuyashaxKagome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrage

Es de tarde, alrededor de las 15:00 horas y me sitúo bajo la sombra de un alto y florido cerezo. Es precioso.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy una sacerdotisa. Resido en el Sengoku jidai casada con mi amado hanyō, Inuyasha. Junto a él convivo todos los días que restan de mi vida a lado del hermoso matrimonio de mis dos apreciados amigos Sango y Miroku; que por cierto, son muy felices con sus tres jóvenes hijos. Me alegra tanto el ver a mi amiga formando su propio hogar a lado del hombre que ama y que la ama a ella.

También por aquí, de vez en cuando llego a ver a un pequeño y adorable kitsune llamado Shippō, que tanto como para mí y mi esposo es un querido amigo; eso a pesar de que Inuyasha golpee al zorrito y éste le moleste con nuevos trucos o algunos extraños comentarios relacionados a perros o a mí, la esposa. Pero no me importa.

Koga y Ayame también son dos amigables rostros que no muy frecuentemente veo, pero que igual construyen su propia (y creo) feliz historia. Ella le ama, él le quiere y supongo que todo va bien. Querrán tener hijos muy pronto, ¿verdad?

Hay mucho que contar, como de Sesshomaru; un yōkai de carácter frío, hermano de Inuyasha y que ahora es mi cuñado (aunque no le parezca a mi hanyō). También de Rin; la pequeña niña que el príncipe del Oeste cuidó y actualmente vive con la anciana Kaede. Y pues ella, Kaede; la anciana sacerdotisa que me ha enseñado mucho desde que le conozco, es muy agradable.

Es así como mis ojos pueden ver la vida que llevo.

Soy feliz, yo sé que soy feliz, no necesito más, con Inuyasha me basta. Lo quiero. Desde que lo encontré en aquel árbol, sentí alguna sensación de afecto, quizá era miedo e inseguridad, pero creo que no ando pensando claramente ahora. No. Qué infantil soy, por supuesto que no fue un amor a primera vista, finalmente él ni se molestó en saludar, es decir, creí a que yo era Kikyō. Así es, Kikyō. Yo olía como Kikyō... ¿Yo olía como Kikyō?

No, es mentira. Yo no soy feliz. Debo estar bromeando al estar creyendo que con ese hanyō me basta, porque, yo sé que a él no le basta conmigo... Porque creo que con oler y parecer un poco a ella, no es suficiente. Me parezco a Kikyō. ¿En qué momento fue que me empezó a importar aquello?

...

Ha avanzado una hora el reloj. Él sol continúa siendo muy brillante y ahí está él, caminando a la dirección en la que me encuentro. Lo saludo con el ligero movimiento de mi mano desde la distancia del árbol, y le miro con mi amplia sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura del clima.

—Kagome —dijo mi nombre serenamente.

Ahí estaba, parado en frente de mí, con su siempre atuendo colorado, su larga melena plateada y sus pies descalzos.

—Inuyasha —repliqué de forma amable, pues no estaba segura de qué decir, pero lo que era seguro es que quería darle un beso. No, yo quería que él me diera un beso, que él fuera quien cortara la distancia y me besara. Que uniera sus labios con los míos y... Y así lo hizo. Ese atractivo hanyō hacía sacar la parte más sensible y frágil de mí, lograba sonrojarme con tan sólo unas miradas, era quien hacía que me convirtiese en una dulce enamorada.

Mi amado había bajado hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, para poder mirarme con sus bonitos ojos dorados y entonces sucedió. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el tronco detrás de mí para apoyarse y con la otra tomó mi mentón, se acercó rápidamente y me besó entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que yo colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello atravesando sus cabellos como pude y de inmediato cerré la mirada. Quería sentir su amor, deseaba sentir su calor; el calor de mi esposo, el amor de mi Inu.

El beso fue corto, pero había sido absolutamente abrasador. De inmediato Inuyasha se sentó al lado izquierdo de mí sin decir palabra alguna. Tomó mi mano, y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro; parecía cansado pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro con un leve color rojo en la cara, era hermoso. Tan bello que yo sonreía como estúpida y no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Inuyasha, te quiero —mencioné muy feliz, acercando sus rostro a mi pecho con ambas manos. Quizá soné como una niña indefensa pero en realidad quería sonar como una mujer melosa.

Él no respondió, y en su lugar comenzó a oler mi cuerpo.

"¡No! ¡No hagas eso!".

Me sonrojé a más no poder, me estaba... Me estaba olfateando el pecho. Me hacía cosquillas. Maldita vergüenza , o no-, quizá y me hace ver más bonita. Era demasiado, comenzó a abrazar mi cintura y se hundía entre mi abdomen. ¿Pero qué? ¡Eres tan tierno, Inuyasha!

—Hug-hum, Kikyō —murmuró mi amado.

—¡¿N-nani?! —cuestioné indignada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo dijo, el bastardo lo dijo.

"Idiota".

El estúpido estaba dormido, quizás ni si quiera alcanzó a oír mi te quiero. Es tan... Me da náuseas.

Tomé sus manos y las retiré toscamente de mí además del resto de él que se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo. Lo alejé de mí bruscamente. De inmediato me incorporé, llenándome de rabia.

Él a causa del movimiento provocado, se despertó gruñendo y murmurando cosas que me importaban un bledo. Estaba tirado pecho tierra, tenía leves rasguños en la cara y estaba a punto de levantarse.

"¡Baka! ¡Ni creas!".

Cerré mis puños apretándolos a todo al igual que mis dientes y entonces lo dije.

—¡Osuwari! —grité. Ni levantarse un centímetro le permití.

Miré mientras el collar hacía su trabajo y él besaba la tierra. ¡A ver si le gustaba su sabor! Inuyasha se enfureció y volvió intentar a ponerse de pie.

"Estúpido".

—¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate, siéntate! ¡Siéntateeeee! —volví a decirlo, gritándolo, parecía una demente. Las lágrimas iniciaron a asomarse en mis ojos chocolate, estaba molesta, no, enojada... ¡NO! Estaba triste de ira.

—Keh, ¡¿pero qué mierda te pasa, Kagome?! —al fin le dejé decir algo y lo dijo enojado, no furioso, estaba adolorido y repleto de tierra en todas partes de la ropa y cara. Se sacudió un poco y entrecerró un ojo. Yo empecé a llorar. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos, estaban cayendo muchas lágrimas en mis mejillas y no podía detenerlas, no podía—. ¿K-kagome? Estás... —se detuvo, se calmó e intentó a cercarse a mí, definitivamente no lo dejaría.

¿Inuyasha trataría de tomarme con una de sus manos? No quiero, pero él estaba a punto de tocarme... No, ya estaba rozando mi brazo.

—¡No me toques! —grité alejándome lo suficiente de él y sin parar de llorar, puse mis manos a las laterales y miré directamente al rostro de mi esposo, estaba roja de la sensación de furia, y me dolía el estómago—. No me toques... —el hanyō abrió los ojos como plato, parecía que no le había quedado claro, se estaba acercando de nuevo y yo me había puesto a temblar.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? —replicó alzando su ronca voz y acercándose rápidamente a mí, me tomó de los brazos con los suyos, yo intenté zafarme de él con todo y mi llanto, me movía a los lados, trataba de retroceder, apreté mis ojos y le empecé a gritar que me dejara. No funcionó.

Me abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, sin hacerme daño y lo bastante bien como para no dejarme ir, no podía ya intentar algo sabiendo que no funcionaría, dejé de moverme pero no de sacar lágrimas.

"¿Qué?".

Inuyasha acercó aun más mi cuerpo contra el suyo y bajó sus manos a mi cintura, dejó de tomarme con fuerza y colocó su rostro en mi cuello intentando tranquilizarme. El idiota estúpido dio un leve suspiro y estaba a punto de decir algo...

"Idiota estúpido, no digas nada".

—No soy Kikyō —salió de mis labios antes que de los suyos. Mis lágrimas ya casi habían parado, tenía los ojos hinchados y mi cuerpo se encontraba sin reaccionar—. No... —mi esposo separó su cara de mí y desvió la mirada hacia mis ojos— No soy ella, Inuyasha —abrió los ojos un poco más si es que podía, y se separó completamente de mi, por fin dejando de tocarme.

—¡¿Qué dices, Kagome?! Keh, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no eres Kikyō! ¿Qué te ocurre diciendo eso?

—¡Exacto! —grité dolida—. Por supuesto que no lo soy... pero crees o quisieras que fuera ella, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? —maldije, porque me dolía el creer algo que sabía que era cierto, y también porque volví a empezar a llorar y totalmente frágil frente a él.

—K-kagome... —tartamudeó—. ¡No, Kagome! Maldición, ¿por qué mencionas a Kikyō ahora?

—Porque, porque... ¡Porque sueñas con ella y dices su nombre mientras duermes sobre mi! —le dije alzando mi voz, volteé a la izquierda y me puse rojísima, quizá por el enojo o el recordar lo ocurrido hace muchos minutos.

Inuyasha no hizo nada, su mirada se nubló. Espero que se haya sentido incómodo, pues yo lo estaba.

—Me besaste, me tomaste de la mano, olías mi cuerpo, te dije que te quería... Pero estabas dormido, entonces susurraste "Kikyō" —estaba decidida, que aunque me encontrara llorando, iba a gritarle, decirle y murmurarle, todo lo que había en mi corazón—. Sé perfectamente que me parezco a ella, que soy una sacerdotisa como ella y que olfateas el aroma que emana de mí pensando que es el de ella, porque es parecido al... de ella... —dirigí mi mirada a su cara, estaba, ¿asustado? No, estaba impactado, sólo eso. No, espera, también me miraba con rabia, sabía que era todo un culpable—. ¡Te odio, Inuyasha! —cerré los ojos y me tapé el rostro con mis manos, por segunda vez.

—Te quiero, Kagome.

—¿Doushite? —quité mis manos, —¿por qué me haces daño? ¿por qué tú...?

—¡No, Kagome! A quien quiero es a ti, no sé qué mierda haya dicho, pero yo te amo a ti —e hizo que me estremeciera, pues había corrido hacia mí volviendo a abrazarme, y yo de idiota me dejé, pero no le correspondí.

—¡Hanase! ¡Hanase yo!—chillé desesperada, dándole unos pequeños golpes a su espalda, no podía más, estaba cansada—. ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? ¿Por qué dices que me amas por tan sólo ser la reencarnación de otra? ¿Doushite? Sabía que el asemejarse a su físico, era la razón de que te quedaras a mi lado, ¿verdad, Inuyasha? —no podía más. Planté mis manos en su pecho y me ferré a él, estaba lastimada y quizá sólo porque estaba envidiando a una difunta.

—No llores más —me dijo, pero no pude obedecerle, ya no era capaz de controlarme, sentía que iba a colapsar en ese mismo instante si no fuese que Inuyasha lo impidió concediéndome un profundo, pasional e insípido beso.

Le correspondí cerrando mi vista; podía percibir un cariño de parte de él, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía parar de pensar que él se imaginaba a sí mismo besando a su querida y amada Kikyō.


End file.
